You Don't Trust Me, I Don't Trust You
by CrystalKayx3
Summary: a series of Sterek -Stiles/Derek- oneshots. 007: Stiles gets kidnapped, beaten and bruised. Derek feels every single moment of pain.
1. Good Morning

When Stiles wakes up, it's due to the fact that Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and Erica are all staring at him and it's kinda creepy. Oh and because he's being cuddled by Derek, Alpha of Beacon Hills' own werewolf pack.

"Can someone please explain to me why you're all in my room at-" Stiles pauses to check the time. "6:30 in the goddamn morning on the last day of school?"

"That's exactly why we're here. It's 6:30. School starts in 30 minutes. Get up." Lydia demands tugging on his ankle. Derek rolls away grumbling about 'annoying teenagers who can't let people sleep in peace' and that has Stiles hitting him with a pillow...repeatedly.

"You've got 10 minutes to shower and get dressed. Lydia already picked out something for you to wear." Erica says walking out of his room with everyone else following her. Stiles just mock salutes her before flopping back onto his bed.

"Out of bed before the girls come back up or they'll drag you into the bathroom." Derek states swinging his legs off the bed before he stands and stretches. Stiles watches shamelessly thinking so very hot! "Stiles."

"I'm going, Grumpy." Stiles literally rolls off his bed and onto the carpeted floor with a muffled 'oomph'. Derek just looks at him fondly before shaking his head and walking out of the teen's room. After stretching and looking at what Lydia put out for him to wear, Stiles walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. Once all of that is done, he gets dressed quickly just in case one of the girls come back upstairs to see if he died in the last 15 minutes. He took 5 extra minutes to savor the warmth of his shower.

"Stilinski, hurry up!" Jackson yells from where he's standing at the bottom of the stairs. When Stiles gets to the bottom stair, he's forcibly pushed out of the house and over to Derek's sleek and shiny car. Stiles gets into the car and buckles his seatbelt just as Derek is reversing the car. Lydia and Jackson are in front in Jackson's silver Porsche, Scott and Allison are behind them in Scott's midnight blue BMW and Erica, Isaac and Boyd are behind Scott's car in Erica's red Nissan GTR, which leaves Derek to bring up the rear of the group with his black Camaro. Seriously, do all werewolves have to have a flashy car? Stiles thinks looking out the window at the houses that fly by. In what seems like 10 minutes, Derek's car comes to a stop in the schools parking lot.

"You never said good morning." Stiles points out as he unbuckles his seat belt. Derek smirks at him before leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Good morning, Stiles."


	2. Loss of the Alpha Powers

After Peter left with a reluctant Lydia, Derek lay on the burnt up floor of his childhood home wondering what was gonna happen next. And that is how Scott and Stiles found him an hour later.

"Dude," Stiles looked down at him in confusion and concern. "Why are you here? Didn't you swear up and down that you'd never come back?"

"Shut up, Stiles. Please." Derek muttered closing his eyes hoping that when he opened them they'd be red again, but he knew no matter how hard he tried, his eyes would only turn Beta blue. The same blue they'd been before he had killed Peter. Keeping his eyes closed, he told the boys, "Peter's back. Lydia was forced to help him or else he'd kill us all and make her watch."

"What do you mean Peter's back? We burned his body and you slashed his throat!" Scott yelled clenching his hands. Derek could feel the anger building up in the teen's body as he lay on the floor. Believe it or not, restraining and then having to fight 3 werewolves on their first moon is tiring work.

"He wasn't technically dead because when he bit Lydia, he sort of made this," Stiles floundered for a minute looking for the right word. "Connection with her. He used her to do all the things he couldn't and I'm guessing he had her poison Derek to get him here." At the mention of getting poisoned by the girl, Derek groaned turning onto his side and right into Stiles' thigh. Blinking at the blue fabric of the boy's jeans, Derek seemed to hesitate for a second before letting his head drop onto Stiles' leg. "Uh, what? You're not being all 'I am Alpha, hear me roar.' Why aren't you doing any of that?" Scott looked confused for a moment before he nodded.

"'m not Alpha anymore." Derek replied his answer coming out muffled as he turned his head to bury his face in the boy's thigh. Stiles smacked him lightly on the head and then a bit harder when he processed the words.

"You didn't just say you're not Alpha. I am _not_ listening to anything that walking dead freak says! Will Erica, Isaac and Boyd have to obey him? Cause you know Erica won't take that to good and she'll probably end up hurting herself or someone else while trying to kill Peter." Scott states glaring down at Derek when he doesn't answer right away. When a few minutes go by and he still doesn't say anything, both Stiles and Scott look down at him. "Wow. He fell asleep." Stiles just face palms himself before smiling. And Scott knows what that smile means; _I've just thought of something that'll probably get us killed, but it will help._

"Drag him to the Jeep." Stiles says getting to his feet after making sure the werewolf was actually asleep and not just pretending. "Is it safe to take him back to the train yard?" Scott shakes his head grunting at the effort it takes to lift the older man.

"The wolves will still be under the moons influence, so he should probably stay with you until he wakes up." Scott tells him when he succeeds in getting Derek into the backseat of the Jeep. The man mumbles something looking pained for a moment before a low whine that sounds suspiciously like Stiles' name escapes his throat. Scott gapes at his best friend, then shakes his head and holds his hand out for the keys. "He's gonna keep sounding like that unless you…comfort him." And it looks and sounds like it pained Scott to even say that. Stiles sighs reluctantly handing the keys to his baby over and then slips into the backseat; Derek immediately curls up next to him, head resting on his chest and his arms curled around the teens waist.

"Hey, shh." Stiles murmurs ignoring the look his friend is shooting him as he carefully cards a hand through the werewolf's hair. "You're okay. I've got you." The murmuring continues until they come to a stop in the Stilinski's driveway and Scott looks back at them.

"Your dad's sleeping, so we should probably get him inside." Scott informs him sliding out of the driver's seat and opening the back door. When Stiles cautiously moves away, Derek whines again trying to follow until he's half out and half in the Jeep. And when he almost tumbles out, Scott grips him under the arms tugging gently. Once they both accomplish the task of getting him into the house, up the stairs and into Stiles' room (without waking up his dad), Stiles lets himself drop into his computer chair boneless. And that's when Derek decides he's done whining and starts growling, the sound steadily getting louder.

"Please stop! My dad's gonna come in here and I'm gonna have to lie to keep your ass from going to jail. So stop it! Bad wolf!" Stiles begs wheeling himself over until he's by his bed and can get a hand in the man's hair. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, he stops growling at the first feel of contact. "You mean to tell me, I have to do this all night for him to sleep? _All night?_" Stiles is this close to having a panic attack when Scott just nods at him looking sheepish.

"Well, gotta go. Have fun!" Scott calls out as he literally leaps out the window and into the night. Stiles groans letting his head thump down onto his bed.

"I hate you. I really do, Sourwolf."

"No, you don't." Derek mutters sleepily. Stiles yelps when he looks up into sleep-hazed hazel eyes. Derek quirks an eyebrow when all Stiles does is stare. "Stiles?"

"Hmm?" The teen hums looking anywhere at the werewolf on his bed.

"You can let go now. Your grip is kinda painful." Derek admits quietly blinking until his gaze clears and he's staring at the boy. Stiles makes an 'O' with his mouth before promptly releasing his grip on the older man's hair. "Go to sleep, Stiles. You have school in the morning." Derek scooted over making room for the teen.

"Actually, make that in like 4 hours." Stiles said shrugging after he'd changed out of his jeans and multiple shirts into his pajamas. "Don't think I'll be able to sleep, so you can have the bed. I'll just get some research done on, you know, bringing the dead back to life and stuff like that." Derek mutters something that Stiles can't hear and when the teen looks at him again, he's knocked out.

Sometime around 2AM, Stiles is in the middle of looking up _**Can werewolves be brought back to life after dying?**_ when Derek starts tossing around on his bed. Sighing, Stiles thinks he should probably do something to calm him down, but before he can move, a scream tears its way out of the wolfs throat and it's the underlying agony that has Stiles scrambling out of his seat and onto his bed. He doesn't know if he should cuddle the werewolf or just talk complete nonsense until he calms down, so he decides to go with talking. And surprisingly, that doesn't work, so he resigns himself to leaning against the headboard, wrapping his arm around Derek's shoulder when he turns onto his side and pulling himself closer. Almost immediately, the sounds of distress stops and a kitten-like purr almost makes Stiles rethink his decision.

He doesn't know when he fell asleep, but at exactly 6:30 AM, his alarm goes off and he has to struggle to shut it off before it wakes his bed guest. Apparently, that was a lost cause since Derek stretched his arm back, practically crushed the alarm clock and then settled the appendage back around Stiles' waist.

"I know you're awake. I need to get ready for school or my dad's gonna come in here and find you, then I'll get in trouble and you'd go to jail...again." Stiles said poking whatever skin he could find that was showing on the werewolf. He kept on poking until Derek nipped his collarbone.

"You're so annoying." The older man said his voice rough from sleep. Stiles nodded trying to free his arm from where it was wedged between Derek and his mattress and he almost went tumbling off his bed when Derek lifted his body up then lay back down with his head stuffed under the pillow he was using.

"Lazy ass wolf." Stiles muttered shaking his head.


	3. Pain, Spastic Teenagers and Kissing

Stiles is on his laptop when the pain hits so hard that he's doubled over clutching his head with one hand and his stomach with the other. He doesn't know when the pain stops, only that there's a hand on his shoulder and a voice calling his name. A voice that sounds like his dad.

"Stiles!" His dad calls again and Stiles groans sitting up slowly. "Kiddo, what the hell just happened? I heard you screaming from downstairs." Stiles could hear the worry in the Sheriffs voice.

"I...I don't know, dad. Sorry for scaring you." Stiles says slowly. He feels like if he were to get up, he'd end up puking out his guts and whatever else was in his body. When he was sure he could move again without puking, Stiles walked over to his bed and collapsed on the mattress face down. He heard his dad mutter something before the door closed behind him. Just when he was on the brink of sleep, his phone buzzed a few times. Frowning at the sender, Stiles opened up the text message.

_**Dereks on da way 2 u**_

Stiles groaned lazily typing out _**Use ENGLISH man! Why's he coming here?**_

The reply was faster than Scott's usual reply rate; _**smethng hppnd chcking on u**_

"Oh my god." Stiles groaned again covering his face with his hands. His window slid open slowly before Derek silently crept into the room. "What happened that has you personally checking in on me? Not that you don't do it on a normal basis cause you do. Okay, I feel you giving me that _STILES, SHUT UP_ look, so I'm just gonna be over here…" Stiles trailed off with a squeak (a manly one at that) when Derek sat down next to him on the bed. Derek was the one to break the silence that had fallen over them.

"Everyone else was at Scott's house. I'm only checking on you. How's your head?" Stiles gaped at him for a moment before rubbing a hand over his short hair roughly.

"My head is perfectly fine. Thank you very much for asking, but _why are you asking_?" Stiles flailed slightly when Derek's hot hand pressed against the back of his neck. The man in question only grunted squeezing briefly.

"I heard you screaming… from Scott's. That's why I'm asking. Now, tell the truth because I know you were lying." There was a touch of concern in the Alpha's voice that had Stiles smashing his pillow into his face.

"Dad said he heard me from downstairs. I bet the neighbors are wondering what's up with the Sheriffs kid this time." Stiles' voice came out muffled due to the fluffiness of his pillow. Derek frowned pulling the pillow from the teens grip. Stiles blinked up at the face that was suddenly hovering over him. "What?"

"How long has this been happening?" The older man asked quietly. Stiles' eyes widened at the look in the Alphas eyes. "Stiles."

"Oh, um, it only happened today. While I was doing homework, but I kept getting twinges of pain during school..." Stiles muttered turning his head to get away from those piercing hazel eyes. Derek nodded moving back slightly, not that it helped much since he was still in Stiles' personal space. He did that thing where his eyebrows sort of frowned and his nose scrunched up as if he'd smelt something horrible and with his super senses that would be completely possible. "Ugh, stop making that face." When Derek cocked an eyebrow, Stiles flushed. And when Derek buried his nose in the side of his neck and inhaled his scent, Stiles will deny the sound that came out of his mouth if he's ever questioned.

"You still smell of pain." Derek murmured lips brushing against Stiles' skin with every word. Stiles flailed his arms uselessly before letting them drop onto his bed, but Stiles' body had other thoughts as one arm rested across Derek's lower back and the other tangled into his hair. The older man let out a puff of breath that sounded like a chuckle and then he nipped the pulse point under his mouth rough enough to bruise. "I'm sorry. The pain you felt was because of me." Stiles gasped arching his back slightly when a hand trailed down his side, slipped into the space created and pressed lightly into the dip above his ass.

"W-what do you mean?"Stiles paused at the breathy way the words came out, biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood in order to stifle the moan that wanted to come out when Derek rolled his hips slightly against Stiles'.

"That was me accepting the wolfs mate. My mate." Derek replied trailing his tongue up the tendon in the boy's neck. He stopped when he reached his jaw, nipping it lightly before moving until there was only a centimeter of space left between their mouths.

"If you have a mate, then why are you doing this?" Stiles' brain was starting to function again, but barely as Derek rolled his hips once more. Derek smirked letting his tongue dart out to capture a droplet of blood.

"My mate is a spastic teenager who doesn't know how to shut up even when he's being seduced. Does that sound like anyone you know?" Derek didn't even wait for an answer as he let his head drop that last centimeter, claiming the boy's lips in a hungry, but sort of gentle kiss. When they parted, Stiles squeaked out an answer.

"Me?" Derek nodded swooping in for another kiss. And this time, Stiles participated right away.


	4. Territorial Alpha

It was the start of the fight when Stiles' senses dimmed, but when he feels the claws pressing into his throat, everything comes back to him; the sounds coming from his pack mates, the sight of his best friend being pinned to the ground by 2 of the rouge wolves, the taste of blood in his mouth and the smell of it in the air. If possible, the window shattering roar from their Alpha and the smell of Stiles' blood surrounding them energizes the fallen pack members as Scott slashes the wolf in front of him and flips himself backwards over the one behind him before gutting him, Erica snaps the neck of the wolf holding Isaac captive, Lydia, Jackson and Boyd team up to take down 5 more wolves, Allison lets loose a volley of arrows aimed at the other pack and Derek, well he's far too gone to care about the dead bodies surrounding him as his gaze zeroes in on the alpha piercing his mates throat.

"You know, you really should've chosen someone else to hold captive cause now you're just gonna die and it'll probably be very painful. I mean, Der's way to feral right now to care about anything other than getting his pack member to safety and then ripping you apart limb by limb." Stiles says conversationally. The rival alpha just growls sinking his claws even more into the boy's throat and Stiles groans at the feel of those claw penetrating his flesh. Erica and Lydia whimper looking like they want to rip him away from the threat and just keep him locked up to stay out of danger, but this is Stiles we're talking about, danger just loves finding its way to him. With a growl more animal than human, Derek hunches over bones breaking and moving together as he shifts into his wolf form. Stiles flinches looking away as the wolf emerges looking hungry for blood. And trust me, it's gonna get blood. The wolves whine shuffling closer together as they watch their Alpha.

"He's never fully shifted before." Erica murmurs briefly turning her attention to Isaac, who's standing to the right of her with Lydia on his other side. Isaac nods looking confused and somewhat scared at the same time because he's never seen his Alpha this pissed before. Well there were a few other times that included Stiles getting kidnapped and almost getting killed as a sacrifice for some witches spell. The roar literally shakes the trees around them as Derek pounces after Stiles has somehow managed to duck away without being ripped to shreds. When the teen makes his way over to them holding his flannel shirt to the wounds on his neck, Erica and Lydia automatically shove him so that he's in the middle of the werewolves. It doesn't take much time after that for Derek to discard of the rival alpha with a quick snap of his neck and a slash of claws to his throat. And then he's shifting back to a human. Scott gapes and then he's burying his face in Allison's neck to cover up his laughter. Jackson looks at him like he's stupid before looking at Derek and then he's suddenly bent over clutching his stomach as laughter fills the clearing. The girls look at each other when Body and Isaac join the two, their laughter mingling in the air. Derek scowls letting a growl slip past his lips as he glares at his Betas.

"What are they laughing about?" Stiles asks looking to Derek for an answer, but when he gets a good look at the older man, he understands. The Alpha is covered from head to toe in blood and his shirt is barely hanging onto his body since it's in tatters. "Oh. Never mind. I'm saying this for the girls, maybe you should go take a dip in the stream, wash off all that blood." Derek's scowl just gets deeper as he stalks past his pack, shoving Jackson into Scott as he passes them. That just causes the two boys to laugh even harder. Stiles doesn't realize he's staring until Lydia elbows him raising an eyebrow when he turns to look at her.

"You reek of arousal." The female werewolf replies shaking her head. Stiles flushes looking down at the ground. In the distance, they hear the sound of deer scattering and then the sound of a body hitting water.

"Maybe you should go join him." Erica suggests smiling innocently when Stiles looks at her his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"He would kill me!" Stiles squeaks waving his arms at the air uselessly. Lydia giggled looking away when everyone's gaze turned to her.

"He'd kill himself before he ever let any harm come to you. He's never let his wolf fully take over until today and I bet you wanna know why he let the wolf control him." Stiles nods a hesitant look on his face. His eyes however, show how curious he really is. "You'll have to ask Derek that. Here's your chance, he's coming back." Lydia and the others walk away to discard of the other dead wolves as Derek walks back into the clearing no longer covered in blood and dirt. He's surprisingly wearing a pair of grey sweats that hung low on his hips and unsurprisingly, no shirt. Not that Stiles minds the sight he's being treated to.

"Quick question." Stiles mutters looking down at the dirt as if it was the most interesting thing ever. When Derek hums in question, Stiles looks back up. "Why'd you let the wolf take over? You've never done it before. Why start now? What was so important that you'd let the animal control you?" Stiles waited patiently as Derek tilted his head away, a sort of distant look glazing over his eyes.

"The wolf took over because I let it. You were in danger and no one in my pack gets put into situations like that when I'm around." Derek replies calmly. A little too calmly and that has Stiles questioning what he wasn't saying.

"What aren't you telling me?" Stiles wonders out loud. He almost flinches when Derek lets out a low growl that clearly stated he was treading on dangerous territory. "Come on! It seems like everyone else knows already and I wanna know too!" He knew he sounded like a little child, but he couldn't help it as his curiosity got the best of him.

"You really wanna know why my wolf took over?" Derek asked quietly. Stiles nodded his head rapidly not letting his gaze waver when the wolf looked up with red eyes. "Remember when you were kidnapped by the witches and was about to be used as a sacrifice? And how quickly I lost my temper? How I ripped them apart without any thought? That was my wolf reacting to the fact that our mate was in danger. My mate? It's you. _It's always been you_. Ever since I found you and Scott digging around the property for his inhaler. That's also another reason as to why the pack is always looking out for you. It is known knowledge that the pups have to protect their Alpha's mate, even if it means one of them dies protecting him or her."

-_**You can imagine what you think happens next. :)**_-


	5. Lacrosse and Surprise Pregnancies

Stiles is putting his lacrosse gear on for morning practice when the first wave of nausea hits him…hard. He barely makes it to the stalls before he's emptying his breakfast into the toilet. He dimly registers that Danny, Jackson, Scott and Isaac are shouting and pushing their way through the crowd of players to get to him. Isaac is the first to get there.

"Stiles, you okay?" Isaac asks quietly kneeling down next to him. Stiles just groans before dry-heaving into the toilet again. He hears Jackson yell "Move the fuck along, nothing to see!" and then there's a hot hand pressing against his neck.

"C'mon. You stink of vomit." The co-captain says gently pulling Stiles to his feet. The teen just sags against him letting himself be dragged into the showers. He lets Danny pull the gear off of him and then lets Scott push him under the stream of water. Stiles just stands there in his boxers letting the cool water slide over his body. And then Coach Finstock is barreling into the locker room yelling for everyone to get their asses out onto the field.

"Whoever's in the shower, get the hell out, put your gear on and get to the field!" Bobby Finstock yells walking to the back of the locker room. What he sees makes him pause before shaking his head and muttering, "I'm not gonna even ask."

The water turns off and there are gentle hands on his hips leading him towards the bench by his locker. He gets told to sit and just breathe through the lingering nausea. The locker room door shuts with a _bang_ and then opens seconds later with a squeak. Jackson appears with 2 cans of Ginger Ale and a packet of crackers.

"I called my mom and she said to eat the crackers and **sip** on the Ginger Ale." Scott says softly wringing his hands and for the first time, Stiles notices that they're all looking at him like he's some sort of object that'll break easily. He knows he's joked about being 147 pounds of fragile skin and bones, but it's nice to know that they still worry about him. So he takes the crackers and nibbles on it while trying to figure out what made him throw up.

"Stiles, maybe you shouldn't play today. I'm sure coach will understand." Danny states when he's finished eating the crackers and is on his second can of Ginger Ale.

"But-"

"No! You're not playing and that's final!" Isaac growls out shocking the other 4 boys into a short silence that Scott breaks with a murmured, "Derek would kill us if we let something happen to you." Stiles groans pushing off the bench to follow his pack mates as they walk out of the locker room.

"Dude, it's not like I'm pregnant! You know the chances of that happening are slim. My doctor said so when I went for my first check up!" Stiles yells ignoring the looks he earns from students that are at school early for some reason or another. He pauses when the werewolves and Jackson look at each other before walking even faster. "OH MY GOD!" Danny looks at him in alarm before Scott, Jackson and Isaac are hurrying back over to him when they hear his heartbeat escalate.

"Calm down. Please." Jackson says softly when the teen just looks at him with something that looks like happiness and a bit of amazement in his eyes.

"So, what you guys are saying is that I'm-" Scott cuts him off with a look.

"That's what it smells like, but we won't know for sure until your doctor _and _Derek confirm it. So you are going to call Doctor Sanders right now and make an appointment to see her after school. If you don't I will call my mom and have her make the appointment. Got it?" Stiles gapes at his best friend for a moment and then nods lowly. It's like he's on autopilot as he grabs his phone from his pocket, scrolls through his contacts until he finds _Dr. Sanders_ and waits until she picks up to make the appointment. When he's finished, he walks out onto the lacrosse field and over to _his_ bench –that's what he's started calling it— since he can always be found sitting on it during a game. When coach asks him why he's not running like the others, Jackson jogs over and says, "He isn't in the best condition to run, Coach." Coach Finstock just looks between the two of them, nods and then goes to yell at someone else.

"I texted dad and told him what happened. He wants you to call. But he said that if you don't call, he's gonna stop by." Isaac says slowing down to a brisk walk so that he can get the message across. Stiles grabs onto his arm, tugging him to a stop.

"Wait! What? Why?" The teen demands flailing his arms slightly; Coach glares at him.

"Bilinski! If you're not gonna run, stop distracting my team!" Finstock demands blowing on his whistle.

"OH MY GOD! It's _Stilinski!_" Stiles looks around the field when he notices that some of the players are looking at something, no wait, make that Derek, walking towards them. When he stops in front of them, Derek glares at his Betas.

"Why's he freaking out?" Derek asks looking from Isaac to the teen in question. His eyebrow rises slowly when no one answers him. "I'm pretty sure I just asked a question, one of you gonna answer it?" Aaaand he's using the Alpha voice. When Scott tries to move away without being noticed –major fail- Derek grabs onto the back of his neck in warning.

"Yeah, I'm not doing this in front of the entire goddamn lacrosse team." Stiles mutters walking back towards the locker room. When he looks back and sees that Derek's just standing there, he says, "Look, you can either hear it from me or from someone else. But I'd prefer being the one to tell you." Stiles just rolls his eyes when Derek looks at each of the pups and then at him before walking over to him. He's also still aware that the team is looking after them in confusion and that it only gets more confusing when Scott, Isaac, Danny and Jackson drop their lacrosse sticks to run after them. Derek pauses and then tilts a little to the side letting Isaac tumble onto the grass, but just as he goes down, he's back on his feet laughing. Scott tries to take a shot at him by coming in from his right side while Danny comes at him from the left and Jackson tries to tackle him from behind. He just sidesteps both Danny and Scott and grabs Jackson in a headlock.

"More practice. But you're all improving." Is all Derek says smirking. Stiles is shaking with laughter when they all look up and in 0.2 seconds flat he's lying on the grass clutching his stomach, laughter bubbling out of his throat.

"Dude." Scott says warily his gaze flickering from the teen's stomach to Derek. Stiles sighs pushing up onto his elbows to look at his best friend.

"I'm not gonna hurt myself from laughing. You're already worse than Der and he _doesn't even know_. And it could just be, ya know, the flu or something. Just cause I threw up in the locker room doesn't necessarily mean I'm-"

"Hold up. What don't I know? And when did you throw up?" The words are close to a growl that has Stiles jumping up onto his feet, grabbing onto the Alpha's arm and tugging him towards the locker room while the other boys follow closely. _Nothing suspicious about this at all._ Stiles thinks ducking his head when Matt passes them in the corridor leading into the locker room. "Talk. Now."

"Um. I threw up like 20 minutes ago and Scott made me call my doctor to make an appointment with her or he'd have his mom make it. And they," Stiles motions to Isaac, Jackson and Scott. "Said my scent smells different cause Imightpossiblybepregnant." The last few words are so rushed, Derek has to take a minute to decipher them and when he does, he casually sniffs his boyfriend -_and how is that even normal?_- and his eyes widen when he catches the subtle change in the boys scent.

"When did it start?" There's a barely there tone of shock in his voice when Derek speaks. Stiles just looks at him rocking back on his feet. "Stiles."

"Last week." The 18 year old mumbles looking down and picking at a loose thread on his hoodie. Derek makes an odd noise in his throat; something between a laugh and a groan. "What? No groaning! If I am, you should be happy!"

"You are and I am. But your dad's gonna kill me."


	6. The Kanima Approves Their Relationship

After falling onto Derek, Stiles' brain goes into overdrive. The only thought running through his head is _I'm gonna die_. Why? Because** he's** **lying on Derek Hale**, the guy who threatens to rip people's throat out, ya know, with his teeth. So, he's just lying there paralyzed while Matt taunts Derek. And yeah, that's not a smart move cause once the toxin wears off, Derek's just gonna go after Matt to get his revenge.

"You'll pay for this." Derek growls out shifting his head to glare at Matt and that means that Derek's lips are brushing against the top of Stiles' head. Stiles resumes his mantra of _I'm gonna die_ while trying not to think of anything negative about his position on top of the werewolf.

"_This sucks balls."_ Stiles groans turning so his face is nestled against Derek's neck. When he feels fingers creeping along his side, he screws his eyes shut biting his lip so hard, he's pretty sure he's drawn blood. It's Derek's sharp inhale that lets him know that he did, indeed, draw blood.

"Stop it. You're hurting yourself." There's a bit of normality; the Alpha voice is back. Stiles purses his lips and lets his eyes cross since that's all he can really do. Matt suddenly laughs loudly next to them, where he's crouched watching.

"Adorable. Too bad you're both gonna die." Matt says dryly.

"You can try, but it's not gonna work. You're wondering why, aren't you." Derek asks even though it doesn't sound like a question. Scotts head snaps up as he hears multiple guns cock before bullets shatter the windows. "That's why it won't work. We made a deal with the Hunters before this and they've kept up their part. Now it's my turn." And with that said, Derek completely wolfs out, slipping easily from underneath Stiles' body. He grips the boys shirt in his jaws dragging him away from danger and over to one of the desks. With an affectionate -well as affectionate as Derek will ever get- lick, he leaps away, heading straight for the stunned Matt. Minutes later, Stiles hears Matt's screams as the wolf clamps his jaws down and Jackson collapses onto the floor no longer under the photographer's control. And it isn't much longer when Scott drops down next to him panting. Derek, back in human form, is the next to crouch down until he's at eye level with Stiles.

"You and I are gonna have a little chat about this while the poison wears off." Derek says shifting so he has the boy slung over his shoulder. "And you," The werewolf points to Scott. "Get Jackson, your mother and the Sheriff out of here."

"If we're gonna talk about what I think it is, maybe you shouldn't have me looking at your ass…cause that isn't really helping my situation." Stiles' voice trails off as Derek walks away with him. Scott grimaces refusing to think about his best friends or his Alpha's sex life.


	7. Bruises and Kidnapping: Part ONE

_**AN: ESTABLISHED DEREK/STILES RELATIONSHIP!**_

When he gets a text from Lydia saying:

_Jackson stabbed himself. Stiles is missing._

Derek has to resist the urge to break some things in his already broken home. So instead of breaking things, he sends a mass text out to his pack even though they've decided to leave him; _Get your asses here now. _And then he sends a text to Scott; _Get to the house. Bring your mother and the Sheriff. _A few minutes have gone by when he hears Erica and Boyd's howls, followed by Scott and Isaac's, all four coming from different directions. Peter chuckles getting to his feet. The look he throws Derek is full of understanding and that's not something the Alpha wants to see right now, so he turns away and heads to the front door.

"Why were your wolves howling? Has something gone wrong, nephew?" Peter asks leaning against the railing behind him. Derek tenses throwing a glare over his shoulder at the older male.

"Stiles has gone missing." Derek spits out through clenched teeth. He's pretty sure Peter can hear his molars grinding against each other.

"Is that the kid who never shuts up?" Peter questions calmly. Derek nods tersely reigning in his wolf as it pushes against its cage. Erica and Boyd stumble into the house moments later and Scott, his mother, Isaac and the Sheriff file in seconds after.

"If you hadn't sold us out to Gerard, none of this would've happened!" Derek yells glaring daggers at the teen in question. Scott merely nods looking down at the floorboards. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, McCall. Stiles, of all people, _your best friend_ is missing because you've decided Allison is all that matters. Wanna know something? She's the reason we're being hunted. She's the reason two of my wolves is a bloody mess right now. That whole deal you made with Gerard? Once he gets what he wants, Allison is gonna be the one to put a fucking bullet through your head unless you get your shit together."

"We're mates, she's not gonna kill me! She loves me!" Scott states looking up at the Alpha with amber eyes. In the millisecond it takes to blink, Derek has Scott by the throat.

"You wanna talk about mates? How about the fact that mine is missing right now? That no one knows anything. **Lydia** told me he disappeared right after Jackson stabbed himself. Fucking vanished right off the field. How could that have happened if you were looking out for him, Scott? How?" By the end of Derek's rant, his eyes are red and his claws are piercing Scott's throat.

"Derek, release the boy and take a step back." Peter says carefully.

"Are _you_ ordering _me_ around? Did you forget who killed you and is now Alpha?" Derek snaps turning his red eyed gaze to his uncle. Peter sighs.

"No, you imbecile. Look, I get it. You're upset. You wanna find the kid? It won't be by killing his best friend. You're scaring the humans _and your pack_. Get a hold of yourself, Derek." And Peter is right because when Derek looks up, Erica, Boyd and Isaac are huddled together looking at him warily and Scott is bowing his head as much as he can in the Alphas hold.

"Sorry. It's just we **need** to find him before something happens." Derek mutters swiping a thumb across his lip when he tastes blood.

"Dude, why are you bleeding? No one even touched you." Scott asks looking a lot like a lost and confused puppy. Derek sighs tilting his head back so the others can't see the blood that begins dripping slowly out of his nose.

"Not me, Stiles. Whoever has him—FUCK!" The Alpha shouts dropping onto his knees and blinking rapidly to clear the moisture gathering in his eyes as he feels his ribs break. The pack whines looking down at him in shock and concern.

"That doesn't sound too well, Derek. If you can feel his pain physically, then your bond is stronger than any of the previous Alphas and their mates including your mother and father." Peter states quietly an underlying tone of concern creeping into his voice.

"What do you think brought me back here? It wasn't just Laura's death." Derek growls out feeling his canines lengthen as his claws dig into the floorboards. "They want information-" He pauses sucking in a breath of air when it feels like he's just been sucker punched in the throat. "On me, the pack and anyone else involved. Scott?"

"No. They have all they need already. It's a trap. How do you even know this?" The teen demands actually stomping his foot like a five year old.

"_True_ mates, not what you and the Hunter have, have a type of bond that allows them to feel the others pain as it's happening, hear the others thoughts and if that bond isn't acknowledged, then the Alpha will die a slow and painful kind of death. No mercy will be given whatsoever." Peter explains when Derek looks his way and grunts. Scott's mouth opens and closes like a fish as he scrambles for words.

"Mr. Hale," At this both Hales looks up and Melissa shakes her head. "_Derek_, I don't care if you're some supernatural creature, I need to have a look at your ribs. So, lay on your back. Scott, stop gaping like a damn fish and get a damp towel for all the blood." Derek growls lowly baring his fangs when the woman gets closer to him.

"No need, Mrs. McCall. He's already healing." Erica comments from her spot in the doorway. Isaac and Boyd got tired of standing, so they're sitting on the rickety stairs. Suddenly, there's movement outside that has Isaac growling loudly.

"Derek! You want him? Come get him! He's dead anyways!" Allison yells even though she knows he'd be able to hear her. Everyone's gaze is on him at that last comment. Derek shakes his head, noticing the way the Sheriffs shoulders sag in relief, at knowing he doesn't have to bury his son.

"No, Scott! It's a trap!" Derek snarls getting to his feet in one fluid motion. Scott hesitates looking between his Alpha and the front door. Derek snarls again when he catches the scent of blood, Stiles' blood. Peter grabs hold of his arm when he moves forward.

"I'm gonna tell you what you just told the kid; it's a trap. You think he's actually out there? Explain the blood running down your arm. They cut him to get his blood for this purpose alone; _**to lure you out.**_"

"I don't fucking care! You'd risk your own life if that was Aunt Leah, so don't even." The Alpha hisses twisting out of his uncle's grasp and out the front door before anyone can say anything. If possible, Peter's eyes darken as he goes charging after his nephew. At that, the pack swings into motion all filing out of the house and onto the porch.

"I apologize for thinking you'd just sit by while your mate gets hurt." Peter says quietly baring his neck in submission.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

I started college a month ago, so I've been busy with schoolwork. So, I try to update as much as I can.

And thank you to those who review! I didn't put up this story for the reviews, but I really appreciate it. You guys are pretty freakin' awesome!

Just to acknowledge some questions from a review by _**Shinigami:**_

_Yes, Lydia is with the pack. I didn't like that Erica and Boyd were still trapped, so I decided to set them free. Obviously, this isn't part of the shows storyline, but it is in my head; Derek came back to BH because he had a feeling something would happen and not only did Laura get murdered, he also found his mate, Stiles. Yes, Aunt Leah was Peter's mate, so that would explain why he went so crazy. _


End file.
